<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of the Challenger by SirChocolateKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006091">Rise of the Challenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirChocolateKitty/pseuds/SirChocolateKitty'>SirChocolateKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Superheroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirChocolateKitty/pseuds/SirChocolateKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has always wanted to be a hero. Still without powers she gave up on it. So when a mysterious organization says they wish to make heroes she immediately volunteers.<br/>It isn't as easy as she hopes especially as many start mentioning a secret she isn't privy too.<br/>Will the Challenger rise to face the villains or will she wind up the puppet of others?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rise of the Challenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jamie. Don’t do it. It is a terrible idea kid.” The voice in the intercom explained as she jumped off the roof before gliding through the air down towards the bank.</p><p>         “Kid, you won’t be able to handle a real villain.” He added as she continued on down landing just outside the front doors of the capitol bank. With a quick jump she went crashing through the glass and into one of the gunmen.</p><p>        “You should have gone for stealth!”</p><p>	“Look. You gave me the suit and said be a hero. That’s what I’m doing.” She countered grabbing the gunman by the shirt. With a quick thrust she had thrown him into another gunman with a proud laugh.</p><p>	“Yes, but kid. Everyone you fought was weak.”</p><p>	“I am no kid. And I beat crime bosses.” With that she swung her whip hitting the final gunman in the chest causing him to stagger.</p><p>	Leaping in the air she glided across the room and tackled him.</p><p>	“Crime bosses without powers.”</p><p>	“Still counts.” She muttered, throwing the gunman onto the other two before smiling and slinking off to the vault.</p><p>	“Jamie...please don’t do this. You did most of the work and the Golden Hero is coming. Let him take care of Phantom Malice.”</p><p>	She shook her head continuing on.</p><p>	“Kid she rips off people’s limbs!”</p><p>	“She won’t because she won’t beat me.” She answered darting forward and swinging her whip at the villain.</p><p>	The whip cracked loudly as it hit her foe who didn’t even move a muscle.</p><p>	“Dang! This whip is strong! Honestly you built a great weapon! Everyone loses in one blow!”</p><p>	“Kid, don’t count her out.”</p><p>	Jamie chuckled approaching the villain, “I just knocked her out so quickly she didn’t have time to fall.”</p><p>	Placing her hand on the villain’s shoulder she turned her around before gasping in pain as she went sailing across the room. She slid over a desk before crashing into the water color which fell on top of her.</p><p>	Pushing it off her she looked around quickly failing to find her attacker.</p><p>	“Jamie, now is the time to run!”</p><p>	“No! A lucky hit! That’s all!”</p><p>	Chuckling began behind her. Before she could even turn she was hit in the back sending her flying through the air again.</p><p>	Face planting into the wall she let out a yelp before crashing to the ground in a heap.</p><p>	“Ow…”</p><p>	She rolled to the side barely missing a punch before kicking at her foe. Her leg went through the villain who sunk down through the ground.</p><p>	“She just went through….”</p><p>	“I know! Run!” He ordered.</p><p>	She shook her head holding her whip tightly.</p><p>	Slowly walking down the halls she was looking around cautiously.</p><p>	With a tug on her whip she turned to find the Phantom Malice was gripping her whip. Before she could react she was swung around crashing into the wall before being slammed into another wall. Without a second thought she let go however that sent her crashing to the ground with a grunt.</p><p>	Rolling to the side she avoided another blow with a chuckle before sucker punching the villain who staggered a bit.</p><p>	“See! We are on equal footing!” cheered Jamie who struck a pose.</p><p>	The Phantom Malice swung the whip at the hero who dodged to the left.</p><p>	“Ha! You miss…”</p><p>	She was cut off as the villain kneed her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees.</p><p>	Right as she began to rise her whip was wrapped around her neck causing her to choke.</p><p>	Before she could even hit the woman she sunk the floor forcing Jamie down on her back as the pressure got tighter. She tried to pull it off her neck with no luck.</p><p>	“Jamie! In the pouch there are some bombs. Set one on the floor.”</p><p>	She opened it with some difficulty before doing so.</p><p>	Jamie first felt an intense heat before the floor shattered below her. The force of the blow sent her into the wall.</p><p>	Part of her face felt colder than she expected but also hotter. Placing a hand to her face she found part of her mask was destroyed. Raising her arm a bit she felt some blood.</p><p>	As she was breaking from her daze Phantom Malice grabbed her left arm with one hand along with her torso in the other. With a quick movement Jamie heard a loud sick pop. And with that she was yelling in agony while trying to stop the flow of blood. She tried focusing on breathing deeply but it was impossible.</p><p>	Tossing the hero's left arm aside the villain got on a knee and gently grabbed Jamie’s face, 	“Don’t worry. The pain will all be over in a second.”</p><p>	Before she could land the killing blow the ceiling above shattered as the Golden Hero arrived.</p><p>	Phantom Malice winced a bit in fear. Taking her breath she pointed to Jamie, “The hero is alive. You can still save her if you hurry.”</p><p>	In a blur Jamie and the hero were gone.</p><p>	She clung to him as best she could before losing consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>									----------------------</p><p> </p><p>	“Hey kid…” Jamie heard.</p><p>	She muttered and rolled over before he spoke again, “Hey kid.”</p><p>	Jamie woke up at that before looking around finding herself in a hospital. She tried pushing herself up. Failing she sighed before laying back down. It was much harder with one arm.</p><p>	“Well you are lucky the Golden Hero arrived. You would have died if it weren’t for him.”</p><p>	Nodding glumly she muttered an apology before looking and finding a speaker nearby.</p><p>	“Well we are going to take back the suit. We’ll also give you a prosthetic and a few thousand. We also got an apartment for you. We are sad to see it end this way kid.”</p><p>	Taking a few deep breaths she shook her head and squeezed her blankets, “No.”</p><p>	“Beg pardon kid?”</p><p>	“I said no. We aren’t done yet.”</p><p>	“Jamie…” He sighed from the speaker.</p><p>	She began to push herself up with her right arm grunting a bit before sitting up on her bed, “This was a defeat. But I am not going to let it stop me.”</p><p>	“That sounds like a bad idea.”</p><p>	Jamie shook her head, “You guys wanted to see if you could make a hero. I wanted to become one. I still want to become one. A hero doesn’t give up!”</p><p>	“You are too cocky.”</p><p>	“Was. I lost my arm to it. I won’t be cocky again.”</p><p>	“You ran in without a strategy.”</p><p>	“Then I’ll learn some.”</p><p>	“You didn’t learn the suit and what you can do.”</p><p>	“Well I’ll learn it then.”</p><p>	It was quiet for a few moments. Jamie stared at the speaker while silently praying he’d hear her out. She bit her lip a bit before whispering, “Please.”</p><p>	“Please huh?”</p><p>	She nodded slowly.</p><p>	Gentle chuckling could be heard before he sighed, “You sure are stubborn kid.”</p><p>	Jamie smiled widely before nodding, “That I am.”</p><p>	“Fine. We’ll get you a prosthetic right away.”</p><p>	“No.” She repeated.</p><p>	“Oh?” He asked.</p><p>	Jamie sighed before nodding, “Yes. It will be my reminder of my failure. It will be my reminder of how I promised myself to be better.”</p><p>	“Not changing your mind am I?”</p><p>	“Nope.”</p><p>	“Very well then. We will save it in case you want it later. Now rest well kid. Tomorrow we are going to have a test for you.”</p><p>	Jamie tilted her head, “Test?”</p><p>	“Yes. A test. Prove to us you are worth the effort. If you do we’ll let you continue being a hero. And if you fail...well apartment and money.”</p><p>	Crashing onto her pillow she nodded slowly, “So be it then...though I won’t fail.”</p><p>	“I hope so.”</p><p>	She smiled a bit as she settled into place before slowly drifting off, “I know so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rise of the Challenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After her defeat to the hands of Phantom Malice and being on thin ice Jamie must fight hard to keep her place as a hero.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what can the cape do?” The man asked through the speaker as Jamie began to do curl ups.</p><p>	“Gliding...and uh...looks stylish?” The hero guessed.</p><p>	“It is bullet proof.”</p><p>	“So is the rest of the suit bulletproof?” She asked picking up her pace a bit.</p><p>	“Uh...no...though it is knife proof!” He explained happily.</p><p>	“Ah...so I can’t be stabbed.”</p><p>	“Yes. Though technically they can stab you in the eye.”</p><p>	Jamie shuddered a bit at that, “Well...hopefully no one gets the chance to try that. And if they do let it be the knife proof stuff.”</p><p>	“Yes. Speaking of the suit, what can it do for you?”</p><p>	“Knife proof, comfy, and it makes my figure look good.” She snickered, stopping her exercise to get a drink.</p><p>	“Focus. It boosts your strength by forty times.”</p><p>	“So it means my punches aren’t as impressive as I thought?”</p><p>	“Sums it up mostly.”</p><p>	“So why are you helping me with this?” Jamie inquired, “After all you told me later today is my test and if I failed I’m out.”</p><p>	“Because I believe in you kid.”</p><p>	“Mhm.” She replied not buying it as she downed her water quickly causing some to splash on her shirt.</p><p>	“I do. This is a project to make a superhero. I am one of five people in charge. I barely convinced everyone to keep it going with you.”</p><p>	She paused at that stroking her chin before smiling softly, “Well thank you. That certainly is kind of you.”</p><p>	“Indeed. So now to your mask.”</p><p>	“It has a way to communicate with you and it lets me listen to the radio.” Answered Jamie happily.</p><p>	“You can also hear through walls, it filters air for you, and lets you see in dark areas.”</p><p>	“Oh...so it goes with the smoke grenades that are in the pouches.”</p><p>	“Wait a minute kid. You know about the smoke grenades?”</p><p>	“Yes….” She answered looking to her feet sheepishly while kicking an imaginary rock.</p><p>	“Kid, what did you do?”</p><p>	Jamie took a deep breath before rushing, “Well when I got to my room one night I didn’t bother setting my pouches down gently so I tossed it to the ground. It exploded and smoke filled my room and I may or may not have broken one of the chairs in the room trying to get out. I swear I had no idea they were that flimsy.”</p><p>	As she caught her breath he let out a full belly laugh for a few moments. She huffed at that while he recomposed himself, “Kid, you threw an explosive with forty times the strength of a normal person. Of course there is a chance it would explode. Lucky for you it wasn’t one of the mini bombs.”</p><p>	“Lucky indeed huh?”</p><p>	“Now on to the...oh...I am so sorry.”</p><p>	She felt her chest tighten with panic, “What...is it?”</p><p>	“Well it seems they are going to start the test now. During it I will not be able to give you 	advice. You can have as much time as you need to take on a few targets. Defeat will be if you are knocked out or if you completely stop the targets however you wish. And worry not about any damage you do to the building.”</p><p>	She nodded quickly, going to put on her outfit. As she pulled the blue bodysuit over her a timer began to sound off.</p><p>	“The test shall begin in a minute.”</p><p>	Jamie quickly pulled on her boots and glove making sure it stayed firmly in place.</p><p>	“Thirty seconds left.”</p><p>	She easily strung the pouches around her chest. She donned her short yellow cape on with a soft smile pushing against it so it wouldn’t get in the way of her pouches.</p><p>	“Ten seconds.”</p><p>	Gently pulling the mask over her face she was glad to find she didn’t need to adjust it too much.</p><p>	“The targets are ready.”</p><p>	Jamie prepared to run out the door before stopping in place and thinking. Her advisor didn’t want her running head long into places. So she shouldn’t go right? That’s right. She should wait.</p><p>	Or should she?</p><p>	They said targets. So that meant more than one. They could also knock her out. So that meant staying in place could result in her being cornered. So that meant it was best to rush first.</p><p>	Looking to the speaker she tried to change her thought pattern. Rubbing her temples she began to cheer herself on, “Think Jamie. Think. Work it through. Go Jamie. Go.”</p><p>	What would her advisor want? Her advisor always recommended caution. So that meant carefully heading out for battle. Maybe even finding a better area to fight at.</p><p>	Though what if she strolled right into a trap? Careful means slower and overthinking like right now. Perfect for an ambush.</p><p>	She let out a growl of frustration. When in doubt follow your instincts.</p><p>	Running to the door the hero paused before opening it. Opening her pouch she set a bomb near the door before pressing the button.</p><p>	Leaping forward she rolled a few feet away before curling up. Hopefully her cape would protect her a bit if needed.</p><p>	She felt the heat once again as the floor cracked around her. The door was blown clean open along with part of the floor caving in.</p><p>	With a quick jump she was back on her feet. Scanning the area she didn’t see anything out of place in the hall or room below.</p><p>	Taking a head start Jamie ran and jumped trying to get hallway. However she jumped wrong and found herself falling into the room below causing her to grunt a bit.</p><p>	Looking at the camera she sighed, “Don’t laugh at that okay?”</p><p>	Right as she was about to leave the room she heard something in the distance.</p><p>	Pausing to listen closer she heard metallic footsteps coming towards her.</p><p>	She exited while swinging her whip at the sound. It tore through the robot’s right arm.</p><p>	It charged forward swinging a staff at her.</p><p>	Jamie rolled back and began to weave trying to avoid each swing while mentally stressing over how to handle it.</p><p>	It smacked against her hand causing her to grunt a bit before a knife flipped out of part of her costume.</p><p>	She smiled at that moving her arm to counter the staff with her blade. It hit her leg with the bottom of its weapon causing her to stagger a bit.</p><p>	Rolling back she swung her whip aiming for the robot’s leg. It easily blocked the attack with her staff.</p><p>	It wrapped it around the staff. Tugging it a bit she was a bit shocked to find her whip was stuck to it. Continuing to tug she pulled the staff away from the robot.</p><p>	Trying to free her whip she growled finding it was still stuck to the staff.</p><p>	Swinging it a bit she still couldn’t free her weapon from the other weapon. With a growl of annoyance she chose to start fighting the robot fist to fist especially since she had the wrist blade.</p><p>	Charging forward she blocked its arm with her suit causing her to grunt a bit before casually pushing it back. So her suit gave her more strength but didn’t really protect her from force.</p><p>	Dashing forward she swung her arm down cutting into the target’s torso. Struggling to stand it tried to charge at her only for her to counter slamming her fist into its chest splitting it clean open.</p><p>	As it fell she twirled and pointed to it, “Take that you...you know...and there goes a quip.”</p><p>	Turning to her whip she found it was now free of the staff. Separating the two she rubbed her chin trying to think things over.</p><p>	Why did her whip stick the staff like this? Could it be something with the whip? Or maybe the staff. Though why would it stop now? Could it be her fault? Or the robots?</p><p>	She put her whip up before taking the staff with her. She wasn’t sure if she could use it as well as the robot but she definitely was sure she knew how to swing a metal rod.</p><p>	Continuing on down the halls she started to wonder how many foes she had left to deal with? At least one. Maybe two. But what if there was more?</p><p>	Thinking this hard was starting to give her a headache.</p><p>	As she turned the corner a staff was swung at her. Jamie barely blocked it with her own.</p><p>	Swinging her staff at the robot it also blocked the blow as both the steel staffs dented a bit from the impact.</p><p>	Without letting up she swung again hoping to hit only for it to block the attack once more.</p><p>	This time however the target took a step forward pushing the staff towards her like a spear. Backing up a bit to avoid the blow the robot took another step forward trying to hit her once more.</p><p>	Twirling to the side to avoid it she tried hitting the robot.</p><p>	It didn’t bother defending instead quickly swinging at her left side.</p><p>	Jamie couldn’t block it in time and found the staff slamming into her ribs painfully.</p><p>	Finding her weak point the robot kept trying to hit her on her left side forcing Jamie into playing defense. Something she wasn’t very good at.</p><p>	She couldn’t even think as it kept on pressing its advantage. If only she could destroy it quickly.</p><p>	Like with a bomb.</p><p>	Taking three steps back she threw the staff at the robot who caught it with its free arm.</p><p>	Jamie prayed this was going to work as planned. Otherwise she quite literally gave her weapon to the enemy.</p><p>	Grabbing a mini bomb she pressed the button and threw it at the robot.</p><p>	Dashing back down the hall she smiled at the blast.</p><p>	Turning to her foe she found its upper half was completely gone. “Well talk about an explosive ending.” Snickering a bit at her own joke she took a few seconds to catch her breath and regain her bearings.</p><p>	“Congratulations on beating the first two targets. The third is ready now.”</p><p>	Jamie looked at the speaker a bit concerned.</p><p>	Hearing a loud crash at the west side of the building she stood taking a defensive stance before a red and brown blur slammed into her quite quickly.</p><p>	Trying to grab the blur it disappeared. A few moments later it returned slamming into her again before heading off once more. Though each blow didn’t hurt that much she wasn’t able to do much to stop the blur meaning whatever it was could slowly chip away at her.</p><p>	Taking a smoke grenade out the pouch she set it off before letting out a sigh of relief as the smoke began to fill the hall.</p><p>	With three steps to the right she was sure she was hidden.</p><p>	“Come on out.” A man ordered from nearby.</p><p>	“To be fair I don’t know where out is.” She admitted getting a grunt from the man.</p><p>	“Why not talk then?” Jamie enquired getting another grunt from the man, “Fine. I’ll talk. Are you one of the scientists?”</p><p>	He began to laugh cruelly at that, “No.”</p><p>	“So mercenary? Hired help? Comedian?”</p><p>	“Super villain.”</p><p>	“Oh...yeah...that’s cool too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rise of the Challenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so Jamie finds herself meeting the trickster Grimdall. Is he an ally or enemy?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the smoke began to clear Jamie found herself in a completely new place.</p><p>	She stood in a dark room held up by pillars that were expertly carved from marble. Long tapestries made of fine silks were draped carefully in between each pillar. In the middle was a gold throne decorated with valuable gems. On it sat a man wearing a gold mask that covered half of his face.</p><p>	Jamie observed him cautiously as he stared at her slowly smiling widely, “Why hello there Jamie.”</p><p>	Yelling was what she wanted to do but her body was screaming at her to not mess with him. She debated each of her words carefully trying to figure out what to do.</p><p>	“No need to speak my dear. I can tell you are afraid. I am Grimdall.”</p><p>	“Grimdall like the….”</p><p>	“The god? No. The great entity yes.”</p><p>	“What’s the difference?”</p><p>	He chuckled at that, “Later. Later. For now I want to offer my help.”</p><p>	Jamie frowned, “Aren’t you the god of trickery?”</p><p>	His smile grew impossibly large at that, “Ding ding ding! Though I am also the entity of knowledge and oranges.”</p><p>	“Did you say oranges?”</p><p>	“You need to learn to ask more important questions. But yes. Good fortune, fertility, and whatnot. Luckily today I offer you good fortune my young friend. I wish to help you.”</p><p>	She stood unsure of if she was dreaming or not. Pondering upon his words for a moment she knew what she wanted to ask. “Why?”</p><p>	“Well simple. You got spunk and I also know what is going on around you.”</p><p>	“But the legends say you always want something in return.” She muttered.</p><p>	He cackled at that before standing from his throne, “Indeed. I would like you to be one of my followers. Wear a necklace stating you follow me. Furthermore I’d like you to ignore my less than savory followers.”</p><p>	“And I’ll get?”</p><p>	“The ability to use magic. Think about all you can do.”</p><p>	She bowed politely, “No thanks.”</p><p>	His smile changed from amused to cruel causing her to shudder. “Are you sure young hero?”</p><p>	“Well...yes. I’d rather not let criminals go.”</p><p>	“Well then I must say this is rather surprising.  That being said I am going to enjoy watching you realize what is going on. Lucky for you I am feeling rather generous. So here is a rock.” Holding a red rock he walked over to her and gently put it in her pouch.</p><p>	“Thank you. Though what is it for?”</p><p>	“It means think about it. If you change your mind, throw it on the ground and it will take you here to me. Or you can use it if you ever need some magic. Lucky for you I won’t change the deal.”</p><p>	“Well what if I get rid of the rock?” Jamie inquired.</p><p>	“If you wish you can. Though I’ll make you another deal. Hold on to the rock for a month and I’ll tell you a few things about the villain you are fighting.”</p><p>	“Is that okay?”</p><p>	“Sure it is. Did they make a rule saying you can’t talk to me?” Grimdall mused.</p><p>	She nodded a bit unsure, “Well they didn’t. So I guess it is okay.”</p><p>	“Good. Now he has super speed and can fly. Furthermore he can tear through most defenses with ease. That being said he is only fast. If you can somehow hit him...well I doubt he’ll be moving fast for a few hours.”</p><p>	“So just hit him once. That can’t be too hard.”</p><p>	Grimdall chuckled at that before shaking his head, “Not as you are now.”</p><p>	“Well just you watch me. I’ll pull it off somehow!” She boasted pointing into the air and giving a little twirl.</p><p>	“And this is why you are one of the few I am observing right now.”</p><p>	Jamie tilted her head at that, “How many is a few?”</p><p>	“Two hundred maybe…” He replied after thinking for a moment, “Definitely one hundred eighty seven. There are thirteen I may or may not start ignoring.”</p><p>	“So what are the qualifications?”</p><p>	“Be entertaining, easy to manipulate, or be willing to help me. Now run along. You gotta fight to win.”</p><p>	“But I still have so many…” She began before he cut her off. “Yeah, yeah. Later. Bye.”</p><p>	The smoke began to rise in the room as she began to feel like she was slipping away. She swung her whip trying to cling on to something but there was nothing for her to reach as the darkness blocked all she could see.</p><p>	The darkness slowly transitioned to gray as her feet touched the ground. She took a few slow uneasy steps trying to gain her bearings only to find her head was out of the smoke.</p><p>	The villain swung his fist quickly hitting her in the face knocking her back into the smoke.</p><p>	“Remember what Grimdall said….” She whispered to herself as she took a few deep breaths. “Just hit him once and things will be far easier.”</p><p>	Taking off the opposite direction she darted out the smoke and down to look for a favorable area. Hopefully something with loads of turns. That way she could hope to slow him down.</p><p>	Someplace perfect for hiding. With plenty of things to grab and possibly throw.</p><p>	A moment later she was hit in the back sending her staggering a few steps. A moment later he was gone once again.</p><p>	Taking a few deep breaths she wanted the blur approach again. Swinging her fist it went through the wall missing the villain who uppercut her.</p><p>	Running off again she fell to the ground as the back of her knee was kicked by the villain.</p><p>	As he was about to stop on her she swung her arm up causing him to crash to the ground so he could avoid her punch.</p><p>	Jumping to her feet she tried stomping on him only for the villain to have vanished down the hall once more.</p><p>	Dashing off the office she felt a tug at her waist as the whip was taken by the man.</p><p>She covered her head as best she could before the whip hit her left shoulder blade hurting her slightly.</p><p>	Barely dodging to the side she rolled into an office room as the whip destroyed the water cooler.</p><p>	“Give up hero!”</p><p>	“No thanks. It requires too much effort.” Jamie mused.</p><p>	With that he kept hitting her causing her to wince. Fortunately her mask prevented one from seeing her pain.</p><p>	“Why won’t you give up?”</p><p>	Jamie began to think of a response. A lie. A trick. Something. “Well you know my suit prevents all damage done to me?”</p><p>	He seemed unsure but shook his head while she took a few steps towards him, “Why yes. It can. Why the only thing able to hurt me is strangulation.”</p><p>	In an instant she felt the whip quickly tie around her neck again. She let out a gurgle of pain before tugging it sending the villain flying towards her.</p><p>	With a swing of her fist she had him knocked out cold.</p><p>	“Well done kid. You knocked him out cold.” Her acquaintance explained through the radio piece.</p><p>	She nodded at that taking a few steps down the hall before a few words made her blood froze, “So you mentioned Grimdall saying something to you?”</p><p>	“Yes...though how did you know?”</p><p>	“Well with your suit we can communicate. This also means I can hear anything you hear or say. So Grimdall. What did this trickster want from you?”</p><p>	“Well he wanted to teach me magic but I refused.”</p><p>	“Oh? Why? What makes you so special? Did he say why?”</p><p>	Jamie felt uncomfortable especially since Grimdall planted doubts in her  head, “Well he said he found it funny that I am trying to be a one armed hero.”</p><p>	“Ah...so entertainment. Don’t let him get to you. He is always scheming.” He explained. After a few moments he continued, “Luckily you passed. You can continue as the hero known as the Challenger!”</p><p>	“How about...the Meowenger!”</p><p>	“No. We aren’t calling you that.”</p><p>	“Meowenger or nothing.”</p><p>	“Kid, we aren’t calling you that.”</p><p>	“Well I am the Meowenger until you tell me your name.”</p><p>	“How about...O. Yes. We’ll call me O for the time being.”</p><p>	“Very well then O. So what next?”</p><p>	“Well there are a few villains on the loose. Feel like stopping them?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>